


Наследие Кавински

by Fuprika (allkinkypro)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Tentacle Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Fuprika
Summary: - Какого черта у тебя живет в том сарае, Ронан?! – чуть позже заявил Адам, поймав хозяина земли на крыльце дома.- Ты сейчас охуенно конкретный в своих претензиях, Пэриш. У меня тут их до пизды, если ты не понял из названия.- За южным склоном, Ронан. Весь обросший шиповником полуразрушенный, мать его, сарай!- А... - осознание в глазах Линча можно было не заметить, но Пэриш видел это выражение в глазах своего парня далеко не в первый раз. - Блять!





	Наследие Кавински

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено и вряд ли будет. Много диалогов.

Однажды, навещая своего парня в Барнс, Адам набрел на заброшенную сторожку в глубине владений Линча. Ничего не подозревая, он открыл дверь и зашел в полутемное помещение, вдыхая влажный странно пахнущий воздух. 

И Пэришу было совсем не стыдно за девчачий визг, который невольно вырвался из легких, когда по голой ноге скользнуло нечто... Или, точнее сказать, очередное создание нездоровой фантазии Ронана. 

\- Какого черта у тебя живет в том сарае, Ронан?! – чуть позже заявил Адам, поймав хозяина земли на крыльце дома. 

\- Ты сейчас охуенно конкретный в своих претензиях, Пэриш. У меня тут их до пизды, если ты не понял из названия. 

\- За южным склоном, Ронан. Весь обросший шиповником полуразрушенный, мать его, сарай! 

\- А... - осознание в глазах Линча можно было не заметить, но Пэриш видел это выражение в глазах своего парня далеко не в первый раз. - Блять! 

\- Давай, Ронан. Смелее. Ответь на простой вопрос. Что там живет? 

\- Эм... Нечто?.. - Ты притащил "это" из своего кошмара и не убил?! 

\- Не паникуй, Адам. Нечто не способно причинить вреда. 

\- Я чуть не сдох, когда его щупальце меня коснулось! Брр… Если бы я не выскочил, оно бы меня сожрало!

\- У Нечто нет зубов, Пэриш. Это всего лишь комок тентаклей. Даже гребанная голова ему не нужна. Оно просто хотело с тобой познакомиться. 

\- Позна... Ты - чокнутый извращенец, Ронан Линч! Сколько лет ты хранишь эту тварь из собственной головы? 

\- Если ты считаешь, что в моей голове обитают настолько безобидные создания, то безопаснее для тебя будет со мной расстаться. 

\- Ронан, мне все равно, какие тени могут выбраться из твоих снов. Мы справимся вместе, как и всегда... 

\- Я не буду убивать Нечто. 

\- Но оно может быть опасно. Мы уже много раз уничтожали тех тварей, что приходили с тобой. 

\- Шевели мозгами, Пэриш. Я могу убить только свое создание и то, если оно станет угрожать тебе или Опал. Но даже не подумаю причинить вред другому живому существу, тем более, такому безобидному. 

Адам затих на мгновение. Озарение медленно заполняло пробелы в мыслительном образе Ронана, который представлял Пэриш. Его парень был грубым, сумасшедшим, но не жестоким. К тому же, он любил все своих созданий, даже тех, кто мог быть опасным. Кошмары пугали его, но убивал их Ронан не по соображениям совести. 

\- Оно не твое. И вряд ли твой отец стал бы задумываться о таком... – в ответ Линч быстро отвел взгляд. 

\- Но почему оно не спит, как все остальные творения Кавински? 

\- Не знаю. Та неделя для меня до сих пор, как в ебаном тумане. Наверно, оно пролезло в тот момент, когда мы были во сне вместе. Кей был хуевым приколистом, просто посмотреть на то, как он кончил, да?.. 

\- Ронан, он сам себя спалил. Ты не смог бы остановить дракона, даже если бы захотел. 

\- И знаешь, о чем это говорит, Адам? 

\- Что дракону были не интересны другие люди? 

\- Нет. Что себя он ненавидел больше всего на свете. 

\- Возможно, так считает не он один. 

\- Да, ты жил в настоящем дерьме очень долго. Да, я могу воплощать свои ужасы в реальность, даже когда не хочу. Жизнь - это кошмар, Пэриш. И я не собираюсь брать на душу еще больше грехов. 

\- Ладно. Предположим, твоя слабая католическая отсылка меня убедила. Это нечто так и продолжит ютиться в том сарае до скончания веков? 

\- Наверно? 

\- Это не тот ответ, которого я хотел услышать, засранец, и ты это знаешь.

\- Ну, а что ты предлагаешь? Сдать Нечто в приют для животных? Отпустить на волю, чтобы по округе снова зашастали охотники на сверхъестественное? 

\- Просто сделай, как считаешь нужным, Ронан. А мне пора на работу. 

\- Классический Адам. Оставить проблему и свалить, в надежде, что она за это время рассосется. 

Средний палец, который бросил Пэриш в сторону парня, Ронана только рассмешил. 

*** 

Этой же ночью в спальне... 

\- Окей, кажется, я больше не психую. 

\- Наконец-то. Ты сам говорил, что с ним нужно что-то сделать, и я подумал, что... 

\- Нет, не оправдывайся. Это твой питомец и тебе решать его судьбу. 

\- Адам, если я знал, что тебе настолько противна моя идея, то я и не подумал тащить Нечто сюда. 

\- Хватит, Ронан. Я все понял, как только увидел эти щупальца, и... Почему бы нет? Не скажу, что фанатею от такого жанра, но подобное читал. 

\- Серьезно, Пэриш? Наш пай-мальчик когда-то мечтал о безликом сексе с тентаклями? 

\- Я тут ни при чем. Во всем виновата Блу, - зачастил Адам. - Когда она увидела, как деревья в Энергетическом Пузыре тянутся ко мне, она сказала, что я как повелитель тентаклей. Это слово было мне не знакомо, и я полез в Интернет. 

\- Точно! И затем до тебя дошло, почему Гэнси отказался с тобой разговаривать весь следующий день? Блин, а еще гадал, какого хера он краснеет каждый раз. 

\- О, ревность подняла голову, мистер Линч? 

\- Извини уж, но это было до того, как ты меня засосал в комнате Дюклиона. 

\- Я? У тебя помутнение рассудка? 

\- Недотрах, Пэриш. И очень, очень затяжной. Так что с Нечто? Остается или обратно в сарай? 

\- Брр... Давай, ты - первый. Я посмотрю. 

\- Лады. Только в обморок не падай, Чародей. 

\- Сам не дрожи, Грейворен. 

Когда Ронан стал раздеваться догола, Адам недоуменно поднял бровь. Линч лишь пожал плечами и ответил: 

\- Не хочу снова стирать. 

\- Ленивая задница. 

Средний палец в его сторону заставил Пэриша закатить глаза в потолок. Но любопытство захватило в фокус центр комнаты, едва скрипнула кровать под весом мощного тела. Сначала Ронан игрался с Нечто и позволял ему резвиться по мускулистому телу напоказ. Затем начал получать удовольствие по-настоящему, судя по наливающемуся на глазах стволу, и, не в силах смотреть на разврат со стороны, Адам присоединился, замещая щупальцы Нечто на свои руки. Однако освободившиеся тентакли сразу прильнули к новому гостю, заставляя того содрогнуться от влажного касания. Адам привычно подгреб Ронана под себя и приник между разведенных ног. 

\- Смазки не надо. И эта сойдет. Хочу тебя. 

Недоуменный Пэриш ответил парой пальцев, скользнувших под копчик. 

\- Что за... 

\- Кто-то тут попроворнее будет. Давай, не тяни, Пэриш. 

И пока Адам отвлекся на ублажение партнера, третий участник неожиданно обнаружился позади его задницы, заставив парня замереть. Скользкие горячие отростки прошлись по икрам и дальше, облетая напряженные бедра, пока один самый юркий не забрался в промежность. 

\- Эй, чего застыл? 

\- Эта штуковина. Она хочет.. Эм... 

Ронан тут же ехидно улыбнулся и намертво сцепил лодыжки вокруг тонкой талии, прижав своего парня с себе за шею. Тот попытался дернуться, но это было все равно, что вырываться из капкана. 

\- Линч, - угрожающе зашипел Адам. 

\- Заткнись и трахай меня, придурок, - только и ответил Ронан, заткнув своим языком все негодования. 

Но, раз Линч доверился этой твари, то Пэриш не хуже. Постепенно расслабившись, он стал неспешно толкаться в горячее и скользкое нутро, такое же невероятное, как и три месяца назад, когда они занимались сексом в последний раз. 

Щупальца, будто ощутив, как напряжение из тела жертвы ушло, тут же стало ввинчиваться внутрь, постепенно расширяя тугое кольцо мышц. Мало того, Ронан, как будто, стал теснее. Чужие пальцы с силой впились в светлые локоны, заставляя Адама зашипеть. 

\- Блять, я так с ума сойду. 

\- Закрой рот, Пэриш. И двигайся уже. 

Тот толкнулся бедрами на пробу и едва не кончил, когда в тот же момент дернулось щупальце внутри него, давя на простату. Одновременно с этим пришли в движение другие части существа, оплетая его член прямо внутри Ронана. 

\- Не могу больше... - всхлипнул от переизбытка ощущений Адам. 

\- Даже не вздумай, Пэриш! Я ждал этого три месяца и только посмей кончить раньше меня, - прорычал Линч, притягивая голову парня к себе. Затем коротко свистнул. 

Казалось, оргазм не сдержать, но один из тентаклей, до этого ласкавший кожу между бедер Адама, вмиг обернулся вокруг окаменевшего члена и превратился в жгут. Сам парень замер в высшей точке наслаждения, но смог собрать мысли в кучу, осознать происходящее и рассмеяться: 

\- Боже, Линч. Только тебе в голову могла прийти идея выдрессировать существо на такое. 

\- Не ты живешь в полном одиночестве на гребанной ферме. 

\- Эй, я тоже не развлекался. Спасибо за доверие, Ронан. 

\- Никто об этом и не говорил. 

\- Ты сам поднял эту тему. 

\- Серьезно, Пэриш? Будем играть в доктора Фила с твоим членом в моей заднице? 

\- Если только в такой ситуации ты не уходишь от разговора, то... 

\- У тебя есть семь минут, пока Нечто держит хватку. И если за это время я не кончу, то можешь только мечтать об моих фирменных отсосах. 

\- Ты не посмеешь... 

\- Рискни, и мы проверим. 

\- Как я тебя ненавижу! - прошипел Адам и, приподнявшись на руках, с силой толкнулся во внутрь. 

Придушенный крик из закушенных губ стоил того, но Пэриш был слишком взбешен, чтобы обращать внимание на происходящее. Все щупальца, кроме одного, внезапно ожили, двигаясь и вибрируя везде и всюду. А парень сверху только стиснул зубы, забросив ослабшие ноги Ронана к себе на плечи, и навалился вперед, сгибая того пополам. 

Переполненный раздражением Адам начал вколачиваться в тесный проход, желая избавиться от чувства неудовлетворения. Жжение в паху сводило с ума, но в голове послушно затикал воображаемый таймер, подгоняя и заставляя двигаться сильнее и быстрее. 

Пот прошиб так, будто он бежал на треке, а не занимался любовью со своим парнем, к которому приехал на каникулы. Хотя этот жесткий трах, в который превратился их секс, ничуть не смущал ни Линча, ни его. Адам с удовольствием наблюдал за нахмуренной гримасой наслаждения, спазмами рельефных мышц и безостановочным потоком мата из приоткрытого рта. 

Звукам в спальне позавидовали бы порностудии, если бы услышали громкие хлопки влажной кожи, скрип старой кровати и перекрикивания двух мужских голосов в горячке момента: 

\- Упертый! 

\- Ебать! 

\- Эгоистичный! 

\- Сука, еще! 

\- Мудак! 

\- Да, вот так! 

Через считанные минуты, словно по будильнику, импровизированное кольцо на члене исчезло, и Адам едва успел схватиться за нездорово покрасневший ствол Линча, прежде чем кончить под танец тентаклей. Стоило пальцами коснуться разбухшей головки, как Ронан заорал, выстреливая фонтаном на грудь и выгибаясь всем телом навстречу. 

Уставшие и разморенные, парни без слов разъединились, восстанавливая дыхание, удобно устроились на кровати и незаметно заснули, окутанные теплом друг друга. 

*** 

Спустя неделю после отъезда из Генриетты, в комнату общежития Адама доставили посылку, которая поздоровалась, оплетя палец щупальцем, и запиской с коротким пожеланием: 

"Не скучай".

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, и как вам эта первая попытка написать по фэндому?


End file.
